Can We Do It Again?
by BTRlover17
Summary: Logan wants to do it again. Basically a PWP with nothing but smut.


**Can We Do It Again?**

**Pairing: Kendall and Logan**

**Summary: Logan wants to do it again. Basically a PWP with nothing but smut. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognise even though I would love to. I only own my own ideas. **

"Mmmm." Logan moaned tiredly, flopping down onto his stomach, not caring about the sticky fluid now covering his skin.

Kendall hummed in agreement, following Logan's example and flopping down against the covers. Rolling so he was laid on his back, Kendall couldn't help but chuckle when Logan automatically tucked himself into Kendall's side. Resting his head on Kendall's chest, Logan sighed sated and happy, sliding his arm across Kendall's stomach.

In response Kendall wrapped an arm around the smaller teen, pulling him closer. The pair laid in silence for a few moments, Logan's nose buried in the crook of Kendall's neck, taking in the smell of sweat, sex and something intoxicatingly Kendall. Logan pressed a kiss to the sweat covered skin, snuggling closer as the arm around his waist tightened its grip.

"You okay?" Kendall asked softly, breaking the silence. It had been a while since they had had the chance to be alone and Kendall had to admit he had let his more animalistic side show through tonight, meaning he was rougher with Logan than usual.

"I'm good. In fact," A tousled head appeared in Kendall's line of sight, "Can we do it again?"

Kendall chuckled, pressing a kiss to the raven hair in front of him. "And you say I'm the horndog in this relationship."

Logan muttered something that sounded vaguely like 'shut up' and buried his head back in the crook of Kendall's neck. Kendall smiled softly at his boyfriend's actions, bringing up a hand to card the through the sweaty raven locks he loved so much.

"What you waiting for then?" Kendall joked, watching as Logan immediately flopped over onto his back, legs spread wide.

Kendall bit back a laugh as he took in the sight before him. Logan's hair was askew, the dark strands standing out on end from where Kendall hand repeatedly ran his hands through it with the occasional tug. A pink hue dusted his cheeks, lips red and kiss swollen. His eyes were darkening with lust again and Kendall could feel himself swell in response.

Logan's chest had stopped heaving, the steady rise and fall of his chest quickening as arousal spiked within him once again. His stomach once pristine was now covered in his cum, Kendall using every ounce of his self restraint to not lean forward and lick the sticky fluid from the pale boy's abs. Raking his eyes lower over the deep V of Logan's hips, Kendall unconsciously licked his lips as he took in the sight of Logan's half hard member. He planned on continuing lower when a whimper was heard from the boy next to him.

Raising his gaze back to Logan's face, Kendall took in the way his lover's eyes fluttered, lips parting to form an O of pleasure. Another whimper spilled past Logan's lips, his back arching off the bed and that's when Kendall realised what he was doing. Letting his gaze slide down from Logan's face to stop at his chest, Kendall watched as Logan tweaked and twisted his nipples.

Kendall couldn't help but moan as his once half hard member returned to its full length, pulsing with need. Leaning forward, Kendall knocked one of Logan's hands out of the way; ignoring his whine of protest, before covering the bud with his mouth. Logan mewled, back arching as he felt Kendall's teeth brush over the sensitive skin. Bringing the hand that Kendall had knocked away down, Logan tangled his fingers into Kendall's mussed hair, tugging on the strands when he felt the blonde bite down lightly on his nipple.

Kendall threw a leg over Logan's hips, straddling the smaller boy, his lips never once leaving the nub in his mouth. Grazing his teeth over the skin once more, Kendall pulled back to admire his handiwork. He couldn't help but smirk as he took in the way Logan's nipple stood flushed and erect against his porcelain skin. The smart boy was still tweaking the neglected bud, small whimpers and moans spilling past his lips.

Kendall shifted down, placing a gentle kiss where Logan's heart was before licking his way down to the brunette's stomach. Logan shivered as Kendall's tongue dipped into the contours of his abs, licking away any of his remaining seed. He heard a small moan leaving the blonde's occupied lips as he tasted Logan's seed. A moan of his own tore itself from Logan's throat when he felt Kendall's hardened member press against his thigh.

Kendall's tongue lapped eagerly at Logan's stomach, the all familiar taste of Logan filling his mouth, making his cock ache. Dipping his tongue into Logan's navel, collecting the cum had that gathered there, Kendall thrust his hips against Logan's thigh, hissing as his dick received the friction he had been looking for. Logan moaned as he felt Kendall's cock slide against his skin.

Deeming Logan's stomach clean enough, Kendall slid back up Logan's body, gasping when their bare cocks rubbed together. Attaching his lips to Logan's collarbone, Kendall let his teeth graze the protruding bone, his cock twitching as Logan moaned and arched beneath him. Sucking a bruise into the skin, Kendall trailed his kisses lower, tongue darting out to flick over Logan's nipple as he passed.

Trailing his lips over Logan's abs, Kendall moaned as any remaining cum graced his taste buds. Letting his tongue graze over the V of Logan's hips, Kendall paused when he felt Logan's fingers tangle in his hair, the smart boy muttering his name quietly. Raising his eyes to up gaze softly at his love, Kendall smiled softly as Logan's hand moved down to cup his cheek.

"Kiss me." Logan requested softly, a pink hue dusting his cheeks.

Kendall's lips tilted upwards into a smile, dimples prominent against his cheeks. Pressing his hand against the one Logan had cupped against his cheek, Kendall slithered his way back up Logan's body, smile still in place. Cupping the pale boy's cheek, Kendall leant down and pressed his lips softly against Logan's.

Sliding his thumb over the soft skin of Logan's cheek, Kendall licked along the smart boy's bottom lip asking for entrance. Logan's lips parted immediately, the brunette moaning as Kendall's tongue swooped forward and collided with his. Kendall pressed his tongue against Logan's sensitive spots, the genius moaning into the kiss as his hands move to grip Kendall's back.

Running his tongue along the roof of Logan's mouth, Kendall coaxed the smaller teen into a battle for dominance. Kendall allowed Logan to control the kiss for while before claiming dominance once again. Both boys' moaned as Logan's hips thrust up, their cocks sliding together. Moving his hands down to grip Logan's hips, Kendall ground down, eyes fluttering shut as pleasure racked through his body.

Kendall ground down again, his fingers digging into the protruding bone of Logan's hip. Kendall knew that he was probably leaving bruises and that thought alone spurred him on more. Pulling his lips away from Logan's with a pop, Kendall trailed his tongue along the smart boy's jaw before moving down to his neck.

His tongue soothed against the purple mark he had created earlier, the colour stark against the creamy column of flesh. Grazing his teeth over the extra sensitive skin, Kendall smirked against the skin as Logan gasped and thrust his hips up. Moving over to the other side of Logan's neck, Kendall bit down lightly, creating an almost identical mark. Logan moaned his back arching as he felt Kendall's teeth dig in against his skin.

Pulling away to admire his handiwork, Kendall licked his lips in anticipation of what was too come. Sliding his way back down Logan's body, Kendall stopped when his face was a few centimetres from Logan's cock. Looking up at his boyfriend, Kendall smirked that devilish smirk of his before lowering his head and sucking harshly on the tip of Logan's cock.

"Fuck Kendall." Logan shouted, his hands moving down to tangle in the blonde's hair.

Kendall smirked as much as he could with Logan's cock in his mouth, head beginning to bob up and down between the brunette's legs. He moaned around the length as he felt Logan's fingers tightening in his hair, delivering several harsh tugs. Pleasure surged through Kendall's body, landing hot and hard on his already aching cock.

Swiping his tongue over the head of Logan's cock one final time, moaning as the pre cum that had gathered burst across his taste buds, Kendall pulled back. He swiped his tongue along his bottom lip, savouring the lingering taste of Logan in his mouth. Logan's eyes followed the movement, his lips parting as his breathing quickened.

Lowering himself back between Logan's now obscenely spread legs; Kendall brought his face level with Logan's hole. The brunette was still loose from their earlier bout of fucking, some of Kendall's cum slipping out of the abused hole. Kendall licked his lips once more before bringing his mouth forward to press against Logan's entrance.

The smart boy moaned, his back arching as he felt Kendall's tongue snake into his slightly sensitive body, tongue flicking against his walls. Kendall could taste himself inside Logan as well as something was uniquely Logan, revelling in the fact that he was the only one who got to taste it. Sucking hard, Kendall brought his hands to Logan's hips, holding them down tightly as Logan bucked against him.

"K...K...Kendall just fuck me already." Logan panted his head thrashing against the covers.

Sucking one last time, Kendall flicked his tongue against Logan's walls before pulling away. He smirked down at his lover; taking in the smart boy's flushed and aroused appearance. Smiling softly down at Logan, Kendall moved to position himself against Logan's entrance but was confused when he felt a hand press against his chest.

Raising his eyes up to meet Logan's, Kendall watched as the pale boy's cheeks darkened.

"I wanna ride you." Logan's voice was meek almost embarrassed at the request.

Kendall leant down and pressed his lips against Logan's in a soft, gentle kiss, the complete opposite to the situation they were in. Pulling back, Kendall ran his tongue over Logan's plump bottom lip.

"Then ride me." Kendall whispered in Logan's ear, revelling in the shiver and whimper it emitted from his lover.

Moving so he was laid next to Logan on his back, Kendall watched as his lover crawled hesitantly to his knees. He watched as Logan drew his bottom lip between his teeth, hands reaching out to lightly stroke the skin of Kendall's hip. Placing his hand over Logan's, Kendall kept his gaze locked on Logan's, offering the pale boy a soft smile.

Logan returned the sentiment, his hand withdrawing from under Kendall's. Placing his palms flat against Kendall's chest, Logan threw a leg over the blonde's hips, straddling the boy. Kendall watched as Logan brought his hand away from the tall boy's chest and spat in his palm. Reaching between them, he gripped Kendall's cock firmly, spreading the moisture evenly. Kendall hissed at the feel of Logan's small around his cock, hips bucking up into the pale boy's touch.

Kendall couldn't stop the whine of protest that slipped past his lips when Logan uncurled his fingers from around his cock. Logan smirked down at his boyfriend, tracing the taller teen's abs for a moment. Returning his hand to Kendall's length, Logan held it firmly at the base, preparing himself for what was to come.

Kendall moved his hand to rest gently against Logan's hip as the smart boy began to lower himself down onto Kendall's cock. Already stretched from earlier, Logan found seating himself in Kendall's lap easy, pleasure running through his veins as the blonde filled him. Even though there weren't the usual twinges of pain from being stretched, Logan still gave himself a few moments to adjust.

Pressing his palms flat against Kendall's chest, Logan leant down to seal his lips over Kendall's, moaning slightly as the blonde's cock throbbed within him. Their lips slid against each other's smoothly, Kendall's tongue darting out to swipe across Logan's bottom lip. Pulling back, Logan ran a hand down Kendall's chest, stopping to tweak one of the blonde's nipples. The taller teen bucked his hips up as Logan pinched the sensitive skin, the brunette gasping as Kendall thrust into him.

Bracing his hands against Kendall's chest, Logan slowly raised himself up off Kendall's dick before slowly lowering himself back down. Logan's eyes fluttered shut as he felt Kendall's cock fill him, the rigid column of flesh pulsing within him. Repeating the motion Logan moaned, feeling Kendall's grip on his hips tighten.

"Fuck Logan, you're still so tight." Kendall moaned, his hips bucking up into the velvety heat above him.

Logan moaned as he felt Kendall's cock brush against his prostate, back arching as shockwaves of pleasure ran through him. Logan picked up the pace, his hips swivelling everytime he lowered himself down on to Kendall's cock. The blonde's head was pressed against the covers, his sweaty bangs covering his forehead. Swiping a hand over his lover's forehead, Logan brushed the hair away, staring down into the bright eyes he loved so much.

"Kendall." Logan screamed, nails raking down the blonde's chest.

Kendall hissed as pain intertwined with pleasure, his hips stuttering as he thrust up once again. Heavy pants and moans filled the room, Logan's hands braced flat against Kendall's chest as he bounced faster and faster on his boyfriend's cock. Kendall moaned each time he thrust up, Logan's walls clenching tightly around his length as he abused the smart boy's sweet spot.

Kendall could feel himself growing closer to the edge as he watched Logan bounce on his cock, the brunette's own neglected cock bouncing between them. Kendall let his eyes rake over Logan's length, eyes repeatedly straying back to the head where copious amounts of pre cum gathered in the slit, shining in the dull light of the room.

Moving a hand down from Logan's hip, Kendall curled his fingers around Logan's leaking dick, stroking slowly at first. He heard Logan hiss with pleasure as he cock finally received the attention it had been longing for. Quickening his pace on Kendall's cock, Logan raked his nails down Kendall's chest once again as the blonde flicked his thumb over the head of his cock.

Kendall hissed, his hips bucking up faster as Logan's nails scratched his skin once again, leaving a serious of red welts. He could tell Logan was close, the pale boy's inner walls clenching sporadically around his length, increasing the pleasure tenfold. Pumping Logan's cock faster as his lover bounced in his lap, Kendall let his eyes flutter shut, pleasure overtaking his body.

"K...K...Kendall." Logan panted his eyes scrunching shut as he bounced on Kendall's cock as well as thrusting forward into the tight fist around his dick.

"Let go Logie." Kendall panted his head writhing against the covers.

"KENDALL!" Logan screamed, his back arching to the point it was painful as he let go.

Kendall continued to pump his lover's cock as rope after rope of the genius' seed spilled out across his chest and stomach. His thrust grew harder and faster as Logan rode the waves of his orgasm, the smart boy whimpering with every hit to his abused prostate. Watching as Logan the last waves of his orgasm racked Logan's frame, Kendall wasn't surprised when the smaller teen fell forward against his chest, high pitched whimper spilling past his kiss swollen lips with every thrust of Kendall's hips.

Watching Logan's orgasm and feeling the brunette's inner walls hugging his cock tightly brought Kendall to the brink. However it was when he felt Logan's hot breath brush against the sweaty skin of his chest that sent him over the edge. Thrusting his hips up to meet Logan's, Kendall once again filled the boy above him with his cum, Logan's name spilling past his lips in a broken moan.

"Fuck." Logan whimpered as he felt Kendall's hips stutter against his now sensitive body.

Harsh breathing filled the now silent room, Kendall's hand moving from Logan's hip to stroke along the smooth skin of his boyfriend's back. Kendall smiled, soft and sated as he felt Logan press a kiss to his sweaty, overheated skin.

"You okay baby?" Kendall asked, fingers pressing softly against the knobs of Logan's spine.

Logan didn't respond at first, just hummed as Kendall's fingers danced across his skin. Kendall decided to take the hum as Logan's way of saying he was fine, turning to press a soft kiss to Logan's temple.

"Sorry about your chest." Logan mumbled against Kendall's chest, pressing a soft kiss to the abused skin.

"Its fine, I just didn't know you could be kinky like that." Kendall replied, pressing another kiss to Logan's temple accompanying it with a wiggle of his hips.

Logan moaned as he felt Kendall's cock brush against his still sensitive walls. "You're such a horndog."

Kendall chuckled and wiggled his hips once more, smirking as Logan pushed back against him. "I'm the horndog."

Even though Kendall couldn't see it, he knew Logan was blushing. Said boy buried his face deeper into the crook of Kendall's neck, muttering something that sounded vaguely like 'Shuddup'. Kendall wrapped both arms tightly around Logan's waist, holding the brunette close to him.

"Night my little sex monkey, I love you." Kendall said, chuckling when he heard Logan groan.

"I love you too." Kendall heard Logan mutter, the smart boy pressing his lips softly to the skin of Kendall's throat.


End file.
